Ace Combat(Attorney) Skies Of The Truth
by Hawker Tempest Mk.2
Summary: Join Lieutenant Apollo Justice as he fights in the best air force unit of his country, The United Republic of Argania, as they fight against The Democratic Republic of Cimevia to take back their homeland and uncover a puzzling mystery from the past. Contains OCs. In is is also my first fanfiction so some criticism would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

" It is the same day as it was 10 years ago, a war was waged between 2 countries leading to millions of innocents dying. I think this calls for a history lesson."

" In the year 2004, a group of Arganians were seen crossing the Arganian- Cimevian border and were shot to death by Cimevian patrols due to "security protocol". This sparked a massive outrage between The United Republic of Argania and The Democratic Country of Cimevia, fueling fire after the A-5 Incident, where 20 innocent Arganians were shot to death a few days before this incident with the same reason."

"General Damon Gant, General of the Arganian Army lead a full on assault against the Cimevian Army, officialy declaring war on 28th of May, 2004. The General of Cimevian Army at the time, General Querceus Alba was unable to prevent this sudden attack and The United Republic of Argania had taken over Cimevia in less than a month."

"Forced to sign a peace treaty in order for Cimevia to get their land back, The president of Cimevia, extremely angry, terminated Querceus Alba as general and was replaced by The Elite Air Force Unit Of Cimevia or EAFUC's general- Manfred Von Karma."

" During this 1 month period, More than 2 million Cimevians had..."

"SORTIE NOTIFICATION

MISSION RECEIVED

PREPARE FOR LAUNCH"

"We'll continue this later."

"Alright, i'm starting the briefing."

" Shadow Claw isn't here today, so i'm replacing him as Command temporary."

"We also have a new guy here today but i'll cut introductions short. My name is Frost Anderson. Leader of the Lightning Squadron codenammed Lightning-1 and Hunter."

" Usually it would be me out there in the skies but not today. The usual Commander, Shadow Claw is injured. So like I said earlier, i'm replacing him temporary."

"Anyway, back to the briefing."

"Our Military scouts have spotted unidentified drones were spotted flying towards our capital city, Arlevia. General Gant or "King" which is his codename is has requested that we investigate the drones and destroy them if necesarry."

"This is also the first Mission for the new rookie in Lightning Squadron, Lightning-6 Codenammed "Striker"."

"Captain Lieutenant Wright and Edgeworth, which you will refer to them as Lightning-4 and Lightning-5 or Blade and Cobra, will be guiding you for this mission, so listen to them."

"I expect that this is cleared up in less than half hour's time, you hear? Dismissed."

" Skies of Blue"

1400 Hours, 28th May 2014

Argania, Arlevia

MISSION START was displayed on the screen.

It was hard to believe that in 4 years time that Lieutenant Justice had greatly matured from the young and hot headed kid in to the pilot he is today. He appeared lost in thought as a transmission burst over.

"Hey, isn't it the day from 10 years ago?" Said Blade.

Captain Phoenix Wright or Blade, was a pilot best known for his quickness to deal with things. He always had a sarcsatic and joking attitude, whether on a mission or not.

"Now that you mention it Wright, it actually is." Replied Cobra.

Captain Miles Edgeworth or Cobra was the oppsite of Wright. He was always very serious, never liked joking around. He was well known for his calmness in combat.

"What about you Lightning-6?" Asked Wright.

Apollo who was yet again thinking of something on his mind was caught unaware and replied: "What? Oh, um... Yeah. I did."

"Something on your mind rookie?" Asked Edgeworth next.

Justice swiftly replied: "No sir."

Just as they finished talking, they had reached the city and could see the drones.

"Hunter to Lightning Squadron. Update on current situation."

MISSION UPDATE was displayed on screen.

"We just received reports of unidentified F-15 Eagle Aircraft approaching your location. These aircraft are deemed hostile and you are clear to shoot them down. But the drones take priority, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" As they all yelled together over the radio.

"Hey, i've got an idea." Said Apollo.

"What's it rookie?" Asked Lightning-5.(Edgeworth)

"How about you and Blade take the drones, while I handle the F-15s?"

"Haha! Your first mission for the Lightning Squadron and you're so daring already? Not bad,I like that! Alright, I say yes. What about you Edgeworth?"

"Hm. Fine."

"Thank you sirs." Said Apollo.

"Will you all start refering to each others by code name now? I can hear all of it over radio." Said Hunter.

"Ok, fine Hunter." Said Wright.

"Anyway, good luck Lightning-6." Said Wright again.

"Yeah, good luck to you too sirs." Replied Apollo as he broke up and went to face the F-15s.

_6 KM Away, the F-15 Pilots of the Aeger Squadron were talking._

"Hey look, it's a F-22 Raptor, it's alone though." Said Ager-2.

"Ah, easy meat. His plane is new, must be a rookie." Said Ager-1."

"I don't know, he looks good. He's even speeding towards us." Said Ager-3.

"Relax Avin! You're way too paranoid! So what if he's..."

"Ager-1 is down! I repeat, Ager-1 is Down!" Said Ager-2.

"He's locked on to me! I'm dea..." Said Ager-2 before getting destroyed.

"WHAT THE HEL..." Boom. The last F-15 was gone. And in less tham a minute.

_Switching to Wright and Edgeworth's view_

"Well that's dealt with!" Wright said as he destroyed the last drone in his area.

"I'm done moping up here too." Said Edgeworth.

"Wonder how rookie is doing." Said Wright again.

"The rookie is fine." Apollo said as he zoomed past them both.

"There you are! I though you died or something!" Said Wright jokingly.

"The F-15s are dealt with, if you were curious." Said Apollo.

"Hm. No less than I would expect of a Lightning. But you didn't beat my record of destroying 3 aircraft in 57 seconds though." Said Edgeworth.

"Ah, you should see him try to beat Hunter's 12 second record! Said Wright jokingly again.

"Ngghh! Wright!" Yelled Edgeworth.

"..."

"Are you 2 done squabbling?"Asked Hunter.

No response from them.

"Ah, forget it. Anyway, good job Lightning-6, you did well out there rookie. Nice flying skills you have there. Well, Mission complete, head back to base." Said hunter before he closed his frequency.

POST MISSION REPORT AND ANALYSIS

Hunter's voice boomed through the computer.

"Good job back there eliminating all threats."

"Due to your efforts damage was keeped to a , we've discovered something disturbing."

"The F-15s that Lightning-6 took down bore the mark of Cimevian aircraft."

"This has caused an outrage for General Gant, who demanded this kept classified."

"We don't know what this means, and have contacted them but of couse, they've denied everything. We already sent a team of agents to spy on whats happening there and started an investigation that is approved by the UCC, The United Countries Council."

"I'll update you guys on any situation update I get. But that is all for now."

AUTOMATED ARGANIAN AERIEL COMBAT SYSTEM

LOG OUT

SHUT DOWN?

CONFIRM SHUT DOWN.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah. You're back Lightning-6." Said the computer.

"Now, lets continue where we left off. So during the period of the war, 2 million Cimevians had died, 7 million injured. This hurt the people of Cimevia greatly but they were unable to do anthing."

" There was also a secret project that was developed by The Arganian military, CHEMA-1. CHEMA-1 was a secret bomb developed in order to kill mass amounts of Cimevian troopers, but the UCC found out and confisicated and destroyed the project. But I digress."

" So anyway, When Arganian troops discovered an unidentified blueprint when they reached Luidin, Chimeva's capital. It was taken by Arganian forces and kept as classified material for 10 years."

"But unfortunately, we never could discover what the blueprint was about, not even today. As we are still analysing it."

"That is all for today. I'm sure you are tired anyway. We will pick this up another time."

AUTOMATED ARGANIAN AERIAL COMBAT SYSTEM

CODENAME: SHADOW CLAW

PASSWORD: *************

WELCOME BACK TERROR COMMANDER

"I have an updated report on the current situation."

"I also heard there was a new guy here, so i'll introduce myself first. My name in Daniel Argbyler, better known as Command or Shadow Claw, as I'm radio operator of the entire Arganian Airforce Squadron."

"Anyway, back to the situation update. We've spotted large amount of Tomcats flying towards the capital, can't identify where their from though. All we know is that they are armed and are likely to be dangerous."

"But you will not open fire on them until given permission. Underdstood?"

"There are also transport aircraft which we cannot indetify also. But it's likely the cargo in there is probably dangerous since we cannot identify the nature of it. You also will not open fire until given permission like the fighters. Understood?"

"You all would probably be asking: Why send the best squadron? Normally this would be a job for the normal pilots, but given how bloddy tense things have been with the Arganian pilots and Cimevian pilots after the rumored "Cimevian" aircraft being shot down a few hours ago, Gant doesn't want to add more fuel to the fire."

"The Whole Lightning Squadron will be on this mission this you will refer to Lightning-2 and 3 as Assault and KittyHawk."

"That is all. Dismissed."

"Skies of despair"

1800 Hours, May 28th 2014

Arlevia

"Shadow Claw to Lightning squadron."

"Check you HUD on the right side of your cockpit. We've installed a new system into it called data linker. What data linker does is whenever you're close to a friendly aircraft it boost your overall performance."

"Whatever. I prefer flying alone Shadow."

"Whatever Hunter. Just remember, stay close to an aircraft to activate it. Shadow Claw out."

"Yeah I see them. 9 Tomcats in total." Said Lightning-2.

"Lets do this."

Once Frost finished his sentence, he zoomed past the entire squadron and launched 4 missles. All direct hits.

"I"m hit! Going down!" Yelled one of the Tomcat pilots over the radio.

"5 Left. You all better up the pace before Hunter takes them all."

"Alright. Time our game people!" Yelled Lightning-2.

As they all scrambled, they all took a target this time, it would not be so easy as the last for Lightning-4,5 and 6.

"I can't get a shot on him, he's too fast!" Yelled Wright.

"How do you lose in a Raptor to a Tomcat Lightning-4? Come on!" Yelled Lightning-1 as he bagged another kill.

"Same here!" Yelled Lightning-5 and 6.

"For real?! How did you make it into the Lightning Squadron?!" Yelled Lightning-2 as he bagged 2 kills.

"Even a women can be all of you. What a shame." Said Lightning-3 as she bagged the last Tomcat.

"Hah! Well said Lana."

"All planes confirm down. Good job Lightning Squa...

Hang on."

"Not quite. Another batch of fighters coming in from the north side of the city."

"Take them out."

"Alright Lightning-4,5 and 6. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourselves. Get'em." Said Lightning-1.

"Yes sir!"

After a long and gruesome fight that lasted 20 minutes, they finally got rid of the remaining Tomcats.

"Finally!" Yelled Lightning-6.

"Yeah! Mission success, right Shadow Claw?"

"Affirmatove. Mission was a su... Wait."

"What's wrong?" Asked Lightning-2.

"It's about the transport aircraft isn't it?" Said Hunter.

"Yes. We... can't seem to detect them for some reason. Wait. I'm getting something."

Meanwhile in Arlevia's southern parts.

"Axon-1 to all Axon aircraft. We are clear for launching TOX Bombs. Commence launching sequence."

"Understood Axon-1. Launching."

_As the bombs dropped down into the southern and most crowded part of the town from the V-22 Ospreys, they began emitting gas. Not any ordinary gas It was one kind of gas that the Arganians would never forget._


End file.
